Yoichi's Spidery Revenge
by Darknexus7
Summary: Just a one-shot of something I thought of after encountering the sister obsessed Byakuya and, how Yoichi has a dark side due to his sister's murder. Comment, Flame and just give me your opinions :) (Note - I'm pretty sure I failed at capturing Byakuya's Personality but, I tried ya know?)
1. Chapter 1

(With Yoichi)

It was me and him alone Gekkoin had been knocked out of my hand, Lacus Welt he had killed my sister. Revenge was so close and yet so far away with Gekkoin I didn't have the power I needed or so I figured. " _You hate him don't you?_ " A voice whispered into my ear it wasn't Gekkoin's no this one was calm and, methodical. " _He hurt your precious sister...hmhmhm so much like before in a different time_." as it muttered that a soft melody rang in my ears as flashes happened on a blacked night..a hollow night my skin crawled as the voice continued " _So fragile sisters older, younger either way none of that matters she's dead..again you failed again._ "

There was a flash I was sitting in the room again except there was another boy looking upon another body, we looked up at one another one gaze was filled with rage while my own was twisted by realization and, confusion. The rage filled boy growled animalistically his eyes dead and cold like a starving predator and, the voice whispered throughout the room almost cascaded by the melody that whipped around it" _Byakuya...Yoichi Saotome fate is cruel isn't it always being so close to something you desire only for it to be torn away_." I clutched onto my sister's body the white haired taller boy doing a similar action and I said

"Tomoe…" it trailed off as the white haired boy howled the name of his own sister…

"Tsukuyomiiiii!" he looked like he couldn't contain himself like she was the only thing pushing him down from the brink of insanity. The eyes flared back to me looking to me,pleading for me to let him lose so he could destroy something, someone, anything or everything it didn't matter to him.

" _He is but, a mere memory locked in you're mind...a true shadow to what you once were in another time disgusting don't you agree_." I wanted to agree but, something held me from doing so I groaned more flashes happened in my mental world, the voice whispered on" _So tell me...do you feel agony, spite, rage, hatred..anything at all for what is happening now or are you going to die again._ " as it mentioned me dying for another time the memory flowed in.

(Flashback on a street in the city Uniel takes place in with Byakuya )

It was over my sister, my oh so elegant, precious and lovely sister had been killed what was the point of pushing on, to continue to search these hopeless, worthless hollow nights for someone I could care less for. I stared up at the bitch who killed her Hilde , my eyes grew red, all I could see was a cold wine that in my eyes would taste delicious to taste. "HILDEEEEE" I hissed in absolute rage rushing to bring an end to her worthless life.

(Flashback End With Yoichi)

" _You failed then to did you not died by her hand, while leaving only mere scratches upon the woman's body._ " I coughed lightly as the memory faded before falling to tears everything was flowing back into me, my past self and memories from a world that was now foreign to me came flooding back. I gripped the wood flooring tightly while letting out my own howl of despair hissing to the voice.

"You don't understand me shut up!" the giggled while I started trying to think of something I could do, the newly awakened predator part of my mind working in coalition with the silent, kind and sorta marshmallow sniper. That's when it clicked in my head and, I started laughing little did I know the me outside my mental world had begun doing so as well earning a strange look from Lacus.

" _If you do so there will be no turning back, in fact you will be devoured by the same obsessive nature that brought upon your former self demise…"_ I ignored the warning going over and pinning the former me Byakuya to the floor giving a dark grin.

(In the Outside)

My laughter was questioned but, that fell on deaf ears to the melody waning in my ears, twisting into a maddening and lovely sound so fitting for a vengeful feast.I then stopped laughing for a moment I could see a phantom image of a mirror I was staring a Byakuya one last time but, I shattered that imaginary mirror with a thought. "We're one no need for reflections."

"So the little livestock's done crying and is ready to die?" that made me gain a small smile how could I not, I then responded while throwing my arms back while eight dark claw like blades appeared at my back.

"So quick to kill, how dissatisfying for you to say after all one must properly tenderize a fine meal." that made the vampire a bit surprised he had disabled my demon sure but in the end I was more than a human, more than an in-birth too which they wouldn't know that anyways I am a predator whose eight-legs and webs would make this vampire a delectable meal.

"Hm had more up your sleeve then." as he went to take a step forward he quickly slashed in front of him, the nigh invisible threading of my webs falling into a light glow before dissipating. "And more still, but even then you're still a pitiful little livestock." I grinned leaning forwards while telling him with a shrug.

"Oh I guess we'll see right?" and so began the dance…

(Play Beat Eat Nest)

Lacius did his best to keep up with me as I lunged and, struck him with my legs making sure to avoid any messy, lethal blows all as I forgot about my desire to kill him and, it was replaced with a much greater hunger the wish to eat. As we collided his blade pushing against two of my eight he growled at me annoyance filling his tone "What's going on here hoare you keeping up?" I gave a smirk to provoke him further before manipulating the blades to throw him back answering him in a playful manner.

"What I am ha simple I am a predator and you will be my feast." that made the vampire's eyes narrow as he was barely able to block as I lunged forward slamming six of the blades down onto his sword, the last two scraping the sides of his face. I felt him put all his strength into throwing me back to which I landed with ease looking at the blood gently dripping off of the two blades that had made contact.

I willed it in front of my face gently licking some of the red nectar off of the weapon the innocent side of me recoiling in disgust while the awakened predator reveled in the metallic taste. The vampire looked at me now more shocked than before while I chuckled before he told me with a smirk he had put on to cover his surprise at my drastic change of attitude. "You've become a monster, how would your precious friends or worse yet your sister think of this hmmm little livestock."

I shrugged before saying "Why should I care if they think of me as a monster, it would be easier to keep them safe, to protect them as a monster, as a predator that kills and devours all who threatens them right?" there it was that obsessive click the one I knew all so well. The song in my ears turned violent as the vampire's sword warped to a blood red before going to slam it down on me. Right at the last second I lunged forward passing by him while he was trapped in strands of web.

I Struck him once,twice and a third time before the webbing broke but, before he could escape I knocked him upwards making another web behind him that he fell into instantly becoming cocooned. I leaped up doing a downwards stab with all the blades hard enough to knock him to the ground, but weak enough to not kill him. I landed with him by lunging towards him before laughing out "Hahahah suffer suffer suffer hahaha" while catching him in a attack where I turned my blades into a whirlwind of death three separate times, through right as he was about to hit the ground I flared with blue energy before doing the attack again except this time I repeated the attack twice over before sending him backwards with the final strikes.

"Urak yo..you damn brat." he growled out I chuckled watching the vampire's pride crumble before I heard footsteps come into the room revealing my friends, part of me the sniper, the good child was telling me to kill the vampire already but, no the inner hunter had long taken control for the moment and my prey was sitting there in front of me.

"Neh can't stand can you, how weak of the oh so mighty vampire?.." it was a question that fell on ears that had gotten sick of the taunts and, haughty attitude that had replaced my timid one. He lunged forward and, I smirked holding my hand out telling him.

"Let's play some more." a hole of darkness opened up under him while he noticed some of my blades had disappeared, circling around the his feet before being dragged into the shadows that filled with my laughter. My friends watched in shock as he appeared completely cocooned in webs and, I floated just above it my blades enlarged hovering around the webbing. I laughed madly as the blades began ripping into the cocoon then I said while the cocoon blasted apart "Become a good treat." the vampire fell to the ground face first while I landed on my feet I used some webbing to force him to stand blood running down his body rapidly.

"URg..I..Ufh" he couldn't muster the ability to speak and, I felt my blades raise up it was time for a meal….

(Cut Music)

After that it was as I figured it would be, Guren's questioning, my friends questioning, all of them the sniper kind, gentle and easily deceptive to them all hiding the true nature behind what had happened, blaming it on the demons influence over me while the predator, the spider crawled to its special corner of my mind back to the web where it would wait for the next battle, for the next bout of prey, for the next meal.


	2. Up for Adoption

I'm sorry to all of those that found joy in my stories I have failed in the fact that I have lost interest in writing fan fictions and writing in general. I feel guilty for all the people I have left hanging and chapters so again I apologize. I appreciate all the support I was given when I found joy in doing this and as such am putting my stories up for adoption. If you or anyone you know on here would like to adopt one PM me and I will see if it is available still when possible. One last thanks to all of the wonderful readers who made my time here enjoyable and fun.


End file.
